


resident expert

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [60]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: People at school are curious about Renie’s sudden change of heart (and eye colour).Toby’s kind of enjoying it.





	resident expert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 3, Day 6 of the Humans 4-Week Challenge, aka Trenie day!

Although he’s obviously not going to talk about her business behind her back, Toby’s quite pleased when people start asking him why Renie’s not a Synthie anymore. He’s the new kid, after all, why should he have inside information?

Because people kind of see them as a pair, that’s why, and even if they’re not…strictly speaking…like that, it makes him smile.

“I dunno mate, you’d have to ask her,” he says to Andrew Simpson, just as Renie comes up beside them.

“Ask me what?” she says, and Andrew blushes and backs off suddenly, returning to his group of friends.

Toby and Renie exchange a glance.

“The Synthie thing,” he says, by way of explanation. “He wanted to know why you stopped.” He clears his throat. “Um, you didn’t hear this from me, but, I think Andrew might…you know, fancy you now.”

Renie raises her eyebrows. “Well, that’s too bad,” she says, and links her arm through Toby’s as they walk to their next lesson.

(And now Toby’s smiling for a whole different reason.)


End file.
